heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Zod
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Villains: * /Zod * * * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * :* * * :* ::* ::* :* ::* ::* Items: * Kryptonian dagger * Kryptonian hard drive * Phantom Zone key * Kryptonian Crystal Vehicles: * | Character1 = Clark Kent | Actor1 = Tom Welling | Character2 = Lana Lang | Actor2 = Kristin Kreuk | Character3 = Chloe Sullivan | Actor3 = Allison Mack | Character4 = Lex Luthor/Zod | Actor4 = Michael Rosenbaum | Character5 = Lionel Luthor | Actor5 = John Glover | Character6 = Lois Lane | Actor6 = Erica Durance | Character7 = Martha Kent | Actor7 = Annette O'Toole | Character8 = Jimmy Olsen | Actor8 = Aaron Ashmore | Character9 = Jor-El | Actor9 = Terence Stamp | Character10 = Raya | Actor10 = Pascale Hutton | Character11 = Nam-Ek | Actor11 = Leonard Roberts | Notes = * This episode first aired in the United States on September 28th, 2006. * Although Zod does not make a physical appearance himself in this episode, the character is patterned after the version seen in the films Superman and Superman II. A brief glimpse of Zod's true face can be seen in the final battle between Lex and Clark. The image is actually cropped footage of Terrence Stamp who played Zod in the original films. There are also two lines of dialogue that harken back to the theatrical Zod. In one scene, Lex-Zod commands Clark to "kneel before Zod". This has become something of a trademark quote of the original Zod. In another scene, Lex-Zod tells Lana, "Zod does not take orders. He gives them". This line is taken from Superman II, but in the film it was Ursa who spoke the line, not Zod himself. * First appearance of Jimmy Olsen in the series. Jimmy makes sporadic appearances throughout season six and becomes a recurring character in season seven. By season eight, he is a regular cast member and is featured in the opening title credits. * In this episode, Zod declares his intent to sire an heir with Lana Lang. The season eight episode "Bloodline" establishes that Zod has already had a child with his wife Faora. This child, conceived through unconventional means, ultimately becomes the super-villain Doomsday. * Raya is a character unique to the television series and does not have a mainstream DC Comics counterpart. Although Raya seemingly dies in this episode, she survives the Phantom Zone attack and appears again in "Reunion". * When Clark breaks free of the Phantom Zone, five other "Zoners" can clearly be seen escaping as well; one of which reappears briefly at the very end of the episode. | Trivia = * In the final scene with Martha Kent, her head wound is briefly seen on the left side of her head whereas it should be on the right. This is actually a reverse angle shot that managed to slip past the editors. * Jimmy Olsen gives Clark Kent the nickname C.K. in this episode. This is a nod to the 1994-97 television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman where Jimmy Olsen often referred to Clark by the initials C.K. * Future episodes will refer to the events from this episode as "Black Thursday".Smallville Episode: Sneeze | Recommended = * Smallville Episode: Arrival * Smallville Episode: Vessel * Smallville Episode: Reunion * Smallville Episode: Bloodline | Links = * "Zod" at TV.com * "Zod" at Smallville Wiki * "Zod" at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) }} References